steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Lemon Quartz (DU)
Appearance Star Lemon Quartz is a fairly tall and slim gem. She has pale yellow skin with sparkling, bright yellow eyes. Her golden hair is parted and curled in segments all the way to her right. She wears a corset-blouse hybrid. The outfit itself is lemon yellow with accents of lime green. She has a lime green ribbon on the back of her corset, as well asl 2 layers of frills acting as a sort of "tail" on her outfit. She has a wide skirt that comes out around her waist. It is a darker shade of yellow compared to the rest of her outfit. She wears black transparent striped socks that go up to her thighs, and she wears knee-high brown leather boots. She also wears green transparent gloves with yellow frills attached to them. Personality Star Lemon Quartz acts as a mother figure to most people and gems she meets. She's fairly arrogant, however, and never calls gems and people by their real names. Instead, she gives them names such as "darling," "honey," "sugar," etc. She can be very defensive when she needs to be, and isn't afraid to stand up for herself. She is very brave and she's able to withstand being under emotional pressure for a long time before she snaps and rants, lecturing everyone in sight and picking out their little flaws; this rarely happens, however. Weapons and Abilities Star Lemon Quartz has standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, fusion, weapon summoning, and superhuman strength and durability. Abilities Touch of Life Star Lemon Quartz has the ability to bring dead things and inatimate objects to life for short amounts of time. During this amount of time, she is able to control these inatimate objects with her mind. However, she slowly will lose control of these small sentient beings after a while and they will go rogue, fighting at everything at sight. These beasts must be slain before they're thrown out of whack and end up harming people badly. Weapon Star Lemon Quartz' weapon is a chainsaw. She uses it to slash and tear through anything in her way. She only takes out her chainsaw when she knows another one of her friends are in danger. She will go great lengths to defeat any beast or gem that tries to harm someone that she deeply cares about. Backstory Star Lemon Quartz, like the rest of the Supern*va clan, was born naturally. She was raised to fight, weaponized by Homeworld. They were all weaponized for the Gem war that took place several years later. During the war, the Supern*va clan had listened to Rose Quartz. However, they remained faithful to Homeworld. Fifty years later, Homeworld invaded planet Barun. They fought against what little civilization that Barun had, and devasted them. They had wiped out the civilization, and that's when the Opal clan made their own rebellion. The leader of the trio, Dragon's Breath Opal, made the same point that Rose Quartz did several decades ago. This time, Star Lemon Quartz listened, as well as what the future Supern*va clan would be. They all sided with Dragon's Breath Opal and attacked Homeworld back onto their planet. Star Lemon Quartz and Star Rose Quartz soon became close friends, after being influenced by Star Ruby and Star Sapphire's closeness. The galaxy warps were destroyed after that, trapping Barun's gems from the rest of the galaxy. Star Lemon Quartz now serves as a second-in-command for the Supern*va clan, working alongside Star Rose Quartz and Star Sunstone. Relationships Star Sunstone Star Lemon Quartz, as well as Star Rose Quartz, act as mother figures of a sort over Star Sunstone. She shares advice with him, and her thoughts. She cares deeply about him, calling him "'Hun" in casual conversation. She was also quick to help him in "Fire and Ice" when she ran out, ready to help him slay the rainbow serpent. Star Moonstone SLQ and Star Moonstone don't talk much other than business, considering the fact that Star Moonstone doesn't spend as much time with the high-ranking gems. They don't fight too often, however, save for Season 2: Civil War. Star Rose Quartz The two of them are very close friends, constantly with each other at the temple or in combat. They talk together, eat together, cook together, everything. They're always there for each other and the other gems. Star Ruby Star Lemon Quartz holds command over Star Ruby as well as Star Sapphire. However, she never ends up being too strict with him and her and SLQ often is quite lenient with how often Star Ruby and Star Sapphire run off together. Star Sapphire Star Lemon Quartz holds command over Star Sapphire as well as Star Ruby. However, she never ends up being too strict with him and her and SLQ often is quite lenient with how often Star Ruby and Star Sapphire run off together. She admires Star Sapphire for her healing abilities. Star Garnet Star Lemon Quartz holds command over Star Garnet. She is a bit more "unfair" to Star Garnet, however, and often questions his actions and intentions. This leaves Star Garnet with a bad connotation to SLQ and SRQ. Star Diopside Star Lemon Quartz holds command over Star Diopside. She is a bit more "unfair" to Star Diopside, however, and often questions his actions and intentions. This leaves Star Diopside with a bad connotation to SLQ and SRQ. However, SLQ admires Star Diopside's combat skills. Trivia * Star Lemon Quartz is actually based off of LYD's mother. She's just like SLQ and LYD figured that someone who means so much to her deserved to be represented in a fanon series.